You're the One
by Christie Cookie
Summary: Tifa and Yuffie decided to take a dance class, and Tifa ends up dancing with the person she least expected. Based anytime after Advent Children.  Oneshot  250% FLUFF!


Okay, I've been really inspired recently with a whole bunch of RufusxTifa ideas. I even wanted to do a couple AU fics. But I just don't have the time! However, I was inspired once again when I listened to the **Carpenter's _You're the One_** the other day. So, here it goes! Another oneshot.

* * *

**You're the One**  
_Oneshot_

"Okay, class! Places please," the female dance instructor announced with a posh, foreign accent as she glided into the room, clapping her hands. "Those who are newcomers, please stand to the side and observe."

"Why did we have to come?" Yuffie whined to Tifa. "I don't dance! I can't believe you made me do this!"

"I don't dance either," Tifa whispered as they stood with their backs against the wall. "But I promised something fun while you visit. So why not make a fool of ourselves in public?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes and grinned. "Whatever, Teef. Gee, there's no one else I'd rather act like an idiot with."

"Shhh!" another guest whispered angrily when Tifa giggled.

"A swing dance!" The instructor clapped her hands again. "Remember to keep together!"

Jazzy music began to filter out of the speakers that hung in ever corner of the room and the experienced couples began to dance.

"Whoa..." Yuffie whispered as a nearby couple threw his partner in the air. "Tifa, you're never doing that to me."

Tifa snickered, but soon became distracted by another couple. Her gaze went to their feet. Not even her martial arts trainer Zangan trained her to move so fast. _"Martial arts is like a dance,"_ Zangan would say. _"Except I'm training you to defend yourself, not to impress your enemy."_ Tifa smiled to herself. Maybe her previous training would help her with the rhythm.

"I sure hope the instructor doesn't tell us to dance to this song," Tifa muttered. "Check out the footwork."

Yuffie nodded. "Wanna go now?"

"No, lets stay, even if its just for one dance," Tifa turned to the young ninja. "After all, we paid for it. We might as well get our money's worth."

Yuffie sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Tifa was fascinated by it. If she still liked it after she danced with Yuffie, maybe she would sign up for more classes.

The song finished, and was followed by an applause of both the members and the newcomers. Tifa was elated.

"Gotta admit," Yuffie announced, "That was pretty fantastic."

Tifa winked and continued to clap.

"Everyone, please gather around me!" The instructor declared. "Now, my name is Miss Davis. My assistant, Miss Armstrong, tells me that there are as many men as women here tonight. A word to the newcomers: find someone of the opposite sex, and if you don't know them, introduce yourself and get to know them. They'll be your partner for the first couple songs. I would like the regulars to spread themselves out and partner with a newcomer. Come on! Don't be shy now."

Tifa and Yuffie watched with horror as newcomers that were as nervous as they were approached by experienced dancers, calm and composed. Subconsciously, the pair slowly edged back to the wall.

Miss Davis did not notice the two wallflowers, yet discovered that there was one man left over. "Ah, Ryan! You seem to be without a partner." Miss Davis peered through the couples and spotted the two dark-haired girls with their backs against the wall, frightened looks on their faces. She grinned.

"Ah, Ryan, I've found your blossom!" Miss Davis glided over to Tifa and Yuffie.

"Quick! Lets get out before she snags one of us," Yuffie whispered.

"No, its okay, Yuffie. Just don't show fear."

Miss Davis reached the two ladies and smiled sweetly, a glint in her eye. "Which one of you ladies would like to dance with Ryan?" The instructor motioned behind her to reveal a very handsome young man with dark features, hands in his pockets and brow furrowed.

"Ooh, he's cute," Yuffie giggled. "Kind of looks like Vincent. You know, if Vincent had a face."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Just go for it."

Yuffie was about to step forward but did a double-take. "Nah, you're not fooling me. You just wanna see me make a fool of myself."

Miss Davis rolled her eyes. "Enough talking now, and-" she grabbed Yuffie's upper arm, "-Ms. Wallflower, you are dancing with Ryan."

"Wha- hey! Gerroffa me! I-"

Tifa gave a sigh of relief and sank on the bench beneath her. She watched Miss Davis smile triumphantly as she handed Yuffie to Ryan, and Tifa found the instructor rather funny. That is, until Miss Davis turned and arched an eyebrow as if to say, "don't get too comfortable," Tifa's eyes widened. Miss Davis then turned to say something to her assistant.

A few minutes later, the eccentric instructor clapped her hands. "Now that you know your partner, we will start off easy. A simple slow dance. Now, it is not simply rocking on the spot, occasionally swapping saliva with your partner like a hormonal teen at some disco. It can be much more interesting than a tongue-locking fest. You will learn the main steps that are a part of the slow dance: the box step and a slow foxtrot. You will also learn the position of the hands, and for the gentlemen-how to lead your lady."

Tifa grinned. At least she knew those steps. She remembered the few times in _Seventh Heaven_ when someone would throw some gil in the jukebox. There were some notably graceful drunks.

"Miss Armstrong, would you please demonstrate the steps with your partner," the instructor requested. "Miss Armstrong will now perform the simple steps with her lovely fiancee, Mr. Buchanan."

The young assistant stepped forward with her partner, who wore a checkered shirt and cowboy hat. Tifa stood and leaned back against the wall, arms folded. Miss Davis sauntered to the corner and picked up the clipboard that her assistant was holding moments ago. Tifa watched her as she ran her finger down the list of names and looked up to see Tifa staring. The instructor winked with a devilish grin before going back to her clipboard.

Tifa didn't notice the music that came on and the couples began to dance. Some of the couples decided to goof off and flounce around the room, pretending to tango. Miss Davis noticed, and began to storm around the room, whacking the idiots with her clipboard.

Tifa covered her giggles with her mouth and then ran her fingers through her hair. She watched Yuffie smile up to her partner, who seemed disinterested, watching another girl across the room.

_Every night, every day, you're the one I always dream of.  
Every line of your face is sketched so plain inside my heart._

As Miss Davis finished her rounds of clipboard whacking, Tifa's gaze drifted around the room. Her eyes rested on the door, which opened, revealing a tall blond in a white suit. His bangs fell over his eyes, and he pulled out his cellphone. Tifa squinted, trying to focus on his face. She knew him from somewhere.

_Rufus ShinRa!_

_You've grown so deep inside of me._  
_You're everything I feel and see,_  
_And you're the one, you're the one I love._

Tifa wasn't sure whether to laugh or get the hell out. The man who tried to kill her two-and-a-half years ago, meeting him at a dance class was almost comical. Tifa decided on the former option, and an impish grin spread across her face. What a priceless situation. Rufus pocketed his cell and glanced across the room, his eyes catching Tifa's. His look was one of curiosity, and Tifa realised she was gawping at him. She snapped her head down and shifted her feet. Her gaze eventually drifted back to Rufus. He was no longer looking at her. Miss Davis had joined him and they were talking; she laughed. Rufus looked around at the couples dancing and then spoke again. The instructor shook her head and pointed in Tifa's direction.

_Oh, crap._

Tifa tried to focus on watching the couples dance. She felt her cheeks warming up and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Miss Lockheart?" Tifa looked around and saw Miss Davis and Rufus standing at her side.

"Um... yes?" Tifa's glance went from Miss Davis up to Rufus, who had a bemused smile on his face.

"You will dance with my partner tonight, Miss Lockheart. You came here to dance. So you shall dance."

Tifa felt her stomach lurch. Rufus stepped forward.

"Miss Lockheart? It is good to see you again, I must say, on better terms." Rufus held out his hand. Tifa smiled half-heartedly and took his hand. His hand was warm. His handshake was strong. Miss Davis looked over Rufus' shoulder. She pushed Rufus forward. "Now, you two, dance!"

Rufus glanced over his shoulder at Miss Davis, who was already walking away. He looked back at Tifa, and rolled his eyes.

"Well, Miss Lockheart, if you know anything about our instructor, I suggest we dance."

Rufus kept hold of the hand he had been shaking and led her out to the dance floor with the other couples. Tifa looked around to find Yuffie, who looked right back, her jaw dropped.

Tifa looked back up at Rufus, who let go of her hand so she could rest both of them on his shoulders. Rufus didn't look too comfortable himself, but he placed his own hands on her waist and began to lead. Tifa bit her lip, eyes level with his chest. She looked back up again. He was staring right back. She never noticed how piercingly blue his eyes were.

"Um... is the instructor always so... animated?" Tifa asked.

Rufus let out a quiet chuckle. "Absolutely. She's a character, and you couldn't ask for a better motivator."

Tifa smiled. She noticed how calm and composed he was, and he was a wonderful dancer.

_All my life, all my love, I can feel when you're beside me.  
All that's right, all that's wrong suddenly becomes so clear._

"I'm sorry, Rufus, I have to ask you how you came to find this place. I never really imagined to find you in a place like this."

Rufus' look was thoughtful. "A rather personal question, Miss Lockheart, but I'll anwer it."

Tifa blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No, its a legitimate question. As long as I can ask a few of my own. After all, we _are_ dancing." He smiled knowingly and Tifa bit her lip again.

"I've been in physical therapy for over a year for the wounds I recieved from Diamond Weapon, and my therapist suggested some form of activity to build up my strength. I already knew a little about dancing, and I didn't fancy going to a smelly gym every week, so I took up dancing."

Tifa nodded. "Well, you're a fine dancer," she admitted weakly.

Rufus smiled at the compliment. "Thanks you Miss Lockheart. I can tell you know a little about dancing yourself."

"Not much," she mumbled. "I'm concentrating on not stepping on your feet."

The president let out another lighthearted chuckle. Tifa's cheeks singed red again.

_Get a hold of yourself. Don't him intimidate you._

"My turn to ask a question, Miss Lockheart," Rufus added, looking back down at her. Tifa shook her head. "Just call me Tifa."

"Well, I see your other former AVALANCHE friend over there dancing with the weapons seller," he stated, "so I won't ask you what you're doing here. I can guess. I _would_ like to ask you a question slighty off subject."

"Shoot."

"How do you feel about _ShinRa_, _Inc_.? I've never really asked a former enemy how it feels to be working alongside an old tyrant that tried to kill them on many occasions."

It was Tifa's turn to laugh. Rufus arched a quizzical eyebrow but allowed Tifa to settle down. She shifted her hands on his shoulders and then sighed deeply. "To be honest, I don't know. I believe you when you say that _ShinRa_ has changed. Why wouldn't I? You're not doing the planet any harm, so if you want to make enemies, just go back to your old ways and you'll guarantee a reinstated terrorist group."

Rufus smirked and bowed his head, bangs falling over his eyes. "Well, if it wasn't for the planet's self-defenses, I wouldn't even be here having this conversation with you. So mark my words, Tifa, as long as I live, I promise to never intentionally harm the planet."

Tifa gave him a warm smile. Rufus' heart skipped a beat.

_My heart has overtaken me with feelings you awake in me,  
And you're the one, you're the one I love._

Tifa wondered why he looked at her like that, but she glanced away to see the instructor eyeing them closely, a smile on her face that looked almost devious. Miss Davis winked and then went back to surveying the couples.

Rufus shook his head slightly and blinked. Tifa noticed it, and wondered if he was alright.

"Are you...?"

"What? No, its okay, not what you think. I'm not in pain," Rufus replied quickly.

Tifa smiled again and Rufus looked away.

_Woman! Stop looking at me like that!_

Rufus didn't know why her smile made him so nervous. It disturbed him and made him feel uneasy. When he was uneasy, he lost his composure. His fingers fluttered on her waist as he swallowed, looking everywhere except her face.

_Damnation. When is this accursed song going to end?_

Rufus looked back down at his dance partner and realised she wasn't even looking at him anymore. Seconds later, the song finished and the couples stepped away from eachother and clapped.

"Getting the rhythm?" Miss Davis addressed. "Now, we are going to move on to a more rapid beat. If neither you nor your partner know the waltz, I suggest you stand aside and watch this one. For those who have an experienced partner, please stay with them and and let them help you learn the basics of this dance."

Rufus sighed inwardly. _Hell_.

Tifa was worried. _Oh_ _crap_.

_Only you could move me enough to believe in love one more time.  
All I need to know for tomorrow is that you're mine, mine for a lifetime._

The music blasted out once again and Rufus changed his position to the appropriate stance. "You ever danced the waltz before, Tifa?"

"No..." Tifa winced, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, you'll have to teach me."

"It's easier than it looks," Rufus said reassuringly. "Just follow my lead."

Tifa looked up and saw his smile. It was a lopsided, yet suave smile, his teeth showing just a little. Along with the bangs that fell into his icy blue eyes, they drilled right into her own. Tifa felt the breath escaping her body.

_Damn. He's handsome._

Her deep mahoghany eyes met his own frozen topaz ones. Neither one averting their gaze, Rufus stepped into the rhythm of the music and Tifa followed. Within seconds, Tifa had already fallen out of step and stumbled over her own feet. Rufus caught her, and gave her support as she regained her balance.

"S-sorry," Tifa apologized, replacing her hands into the correct position. She looked up to see Rufus' eyes dancing with merriment. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Tifa pursed her lips, trying not to smile. "Are you laughing at me, Rufus ShinRa?"

Rufus cleared his throat, composure back to normal. "No, of course not. Just enjoying myself."

_I'm enjoying myself. I am._

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Give me a pair of boxing gloves, and I'll show you grace," she muttered.

"I'm sure," Rufus replied, nodding. "But its my turn to teach you right now. Now, follow my lead again." Rufus held tightly to her waist and gently pushed her back into the waltz.

_If our friends all around find it hard to understand us,  
You and I understand the other one so very well._

Tifa began to get the hang of it, and Rufus felt adventurous. "Tifa, when I raise this arm-" he rubbed her back with the hand that he was supporting it with, "-I will twirl you."

"Wait, I don't know how-"

"-just follow my lead."

Rufus raised his hand, Tifa's eyes squeezed shut and he grinned. He raised his other arm that was holding her hand and pulled her in closer as he turned her, still keeping in step with the beat. Putting his hand to her back again, Tifa opened her eyes. They were still dancing, still in step.

"Well done."

"Thanks," Tifa squeaked. "I kind of enjoyed that."

"Me too."

Rufus subconsciously rubbed his thumb across the her hand. The hair on Tifa's neck stood on end.

The song finished, and Rufus stood back. He bowed, still holding her hand. He kissed it. "My lady, it was a pleasure."

Tifa blushed, but she played along. "Thank you, kind sir," she replied, curtseying. Rufus grinned and let go.

"Excellent!" Miss Davis bustled into the middle of the dance floor. "Now, everyone go back to your original partners."

The rest of the lesson went considerably quickly, and Tifa wasn't listening to a word that Yuffie was whispering furiously everytime she had the chance to talk. She kept looking at her hand and rubbing it.

Rufus wasn't really concentrating either.

_And that's what I've been looking for, so I keep coming back for more,  
'Cause you're the one, you're the one I love._

When the class ended, Yuffie breathed a sigh of relief. "Enough crap for one day. Lets go get some icecream," she skipped out, leaving Tifa to follow. Tifa glanced over to Rufus, who was back on his cell, probably calling his Turks to come pick him up. Before he walked out the door, he turned and their eyes met. Tifa smiled and nodded. Rufus gave her a smile that gave her goose pimples. Then he disappeared.

Tifa walked over to Miss Davis, who was chatting to one of her students. She turned to face Tifa. "So, Miss Lockheart, have I convinced you to take a few more lessons?"

Tifa smiled. "If you say so."

Miss Davis smirked and took the pen out that rested behind her ear. "I have you down for next week. See you then."

Tifa shook her hand. "See ya."

Tifa exited and went to find Yuffie. Instead, she saw Reno running towards her. "Hey! Tifa! I gotta talk to ya!"

Tifa stopped and looked at the Turk curiously. "Hello Reno. What is it?"

"Uh, I gotta give you this note," Reno handed her a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Reno bellowed back down the corridor, already far away.

Tifa opened the note. She chuckled.

_You didn't step on my feet. But if you come next week, you are welcome to do so. __Rufus_.

Folding the note and putting it in her pocket, she smiled dreamily.

_You're the one,  
you're the one I love._

* * *

Yay! Another oneshot complete! Please let me know what you think! Rufus and Tifa dancing is a very romantic sight to imagine.


End file.
